Knock, Knock
by Acci0Padfoot
Summary: Hey, I saw you today! Nah, I'm messing with you. Anyway, now that I have your attention... If you love Jily, read this story! No regrets, promise. James asks Lily to marry him. But, in his own unique way... Fluffy ONESHOT. Please read and review. xxx


Hey! So, this is my first fanfic EVER. Not asking for sympathy, just saying. I'm sorry for any mistakes :). Anyways, on with the story...

Lily Evans was happy. In fact, happy was an understatement. Lily Evans was ecstatic. Why was she ecstatic? Well, Lily Evans was about to become Lily Potter.

Earlier that day…  
Lily was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. The sunlight streaming through the open curtains had woken her up. She groaned inwardly, _James must have_ _opened those._ Squeezing her eyes shut, she turned over and tried to get some more sleep. Realizing it was hopeless, the sun was just too bright, Lily rolled out of bed and stretched sleepily. She sighed unhappily. Today was going to be one of those days. She just knew it. Today was the first of April, April Fools Day. This meant she would hardly see James, her long-time boyfriend, at all. He and the other Marauders would be out pulling various tricks and pranks on innocent, unsuspecting civilians. Of course, she had made James promise to never pull any pranks on her. But still, she sorely regretted the day she told the Marauders about **this** muggle tradition.

Lily caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror hanging above her bed. Her dark red hair looked like a bird's nest; it was obviously time for a shower. After brushing her teeth and taking a quick shower, Lily felt much better. Suddenly, her stomach gave a loud grumble. She laughed lightly and muttered, 'Breakfast time.' Just as she entered the kitchen, a pair of calloused hands covered her eyes and a masculine voice whispered in her ear, 'Hey beautiful, guess who?' Lily giggled and said in a mock thoughtful voice, 'Hmmm, I'm not sure. Could it possibly be, James?' James removed his hands and murmured, 'How did you know?' She planted a kiss on his lips and shrugged. 'I just had a feeling. And shouldn't you be out with Sirius and the others? Normally I never see you on April Fools.' James ruffled his jet black hair lightly and grinned, 'Nah, I decided I'd rather spend the day with you.' Lily kissed him again, 'Well, aren't you sweet? Since you're spending time with me, care to make me breakfast, Mr Potter? I'm starving.' James grinned, 'Nothing would give me more pleasure, Miss Evans.'

Lily leaned back in her chair and patted her stomach contently. 'That was delicious, James.' Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, 'When did you learn how to cook?' 'I've been practicing ' James said, winking at her. Lily laughed, 'Sure you have.' James's eyes twinkled mischievously, 'Your lack of trust is offending, you know.' He took hold of hand and begun playing with her fingers. 'So I was thinking,' he said casually, 'Why don't we go to Hogsmeade? It feels like forever since we've last been there.' Lily smiled at him, 'That sounds like an excellent idea, James.' James grinned back, 'I've been known to have those from time to time.' He offered her his arm, 'So, side-along?' Lily laughed, 'Sure, but first, let me get changed.' James chuckled, wrapped his arms around her and whispered, 'I'll watch.'

Ten minutes later the pair arrived outside The Three Broomsticks. 'Shall we go in?' Lily asked. James shook his head, 'Seems too crowded. Want to walk around for a bit, instead?' Lily smiled, grabbed James's hand and said, 'Sounds like a plan.'

A few hours later...  
'Hey, Lily?' James said.  
Lily smiled, 'Yes, James?'  
James grinned back, 'Can I tell you a joke?'  
She laughed, 'Sure.'  
'Knock, knock?'  
'Okay, who's there?'  
'Marry.'  
'Marry who?'  
James got down on one knee. He took a small, black box out of his coat pocket. He looked straight into Lily's bright green eyes and said, 'Marry me.'  
Lily's eyes filled with tears, 'Yes. Yes, I will,' she whispered. James placed a beautiful, diamond ring gently on her left ring finger. He kissed her hand and whispered, 'Thanks you.' He got up, wrapped her arms around her and kissed her deeply. James nibbled on her bottom lip and murmured, 'I love you.' Lily twisted her fingers in his silky hair and said, 'I love you, too.'

Like it? Hate it? Love it? Leave a review! It would mean a lot.

Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out.  
Tammy xoxo


End file.
